Cedarfang
Cedarfang is a long-legged muscular brown tabby tom with a long tail and intense golden eyes. History Cedarfang is a ThunderClan warrior born to Serpentstrike and Silverleaf. He lost his mother soon after he was weaned to greencough, and because of that was practically raised solely by his father. Cedarpaw grew up quite the cheery apprentice alongside his mentor, Hollowclaw. However, early into his apprenticeship, it was revealed that Serpentstrike had been mates with a she-cat from RiverClan as well as Cedarpaw's mother, a she-cat named Lilyfrost, and that the affair had resulted in a daughter named Swanpaw that was around three moons older than him. This destroyed Cedarpaw, making him despise his father as his true nature was revealed. It also led to him beginning to judge Swanpaw anytime he bumped into her at gatherings. Halfway through his apprenticeship, Serpentstrike died in battle with ShadowClan, ironically trying to save a ShadowClan queen, and for a while, Cedarpaw became despondent. Despite how much Cedarpaw disliked his father for what he did and how much he disliked who he truly was, he had idolised his father as a kit, and a part of him still felt attached to his father because of it. And, because of this along with ShadowClan refusing to honour his father's death, Cedarpaw grew to hate ShadowClan. After a while of struggling with his own depression and coming to terms with his loss, Cedarpaw eventually became a fiercely loyal, dependable warrior, gaining his warrior name, Cedarfang, for his fighting prowess. During his time as a young warrior, he befriended a kit in the nursery named Shrikekit, admiring her feisty nature, and as the molly grew to become an apprentice and later a warrior herself their bond grew and the two became close friends, considering themselves siblings from other parents in a way. Similarly, as an apprentice, Cedarfang also found comradery in Miraclesky who was much shyer and withdrawn at the time. Finding the young tom intriguing, he tried to boost his confidence, and over time the two became nearly inseparable, often doing patrols and going hunting together once they became full warriors. The BloodClan Arc Cedarfang first shows up during The BloodClan Arc, first appearing when Shrikethroat comes into camp visibly nervous and mortified. He asks her what happened, and when Shrikethroat reveals that she had killed Marshheart out of fear of him spying on them from ShadowClan due to the war causing tensions, breaking down from regret, Cedarfang comforts her through it. He eventually has her go lay down and goes to get some poppyseed so she can rest, sitting beside her as she sleeps. Cedarfang shows up next after the ShadowClan vs. ThunderClan battle, appearing after ShadowClan retreats with some wounds on his flank. He can be seen wincing when Miraclesky wails over Brindlekit's body. He angrily regards Coalpaw when the tom tries to explain that Brindlekit had been trying to help him when she was kicked. He appears a couple days later, offering to bring Spidereyes some prey as she heals in the ThunderClan medicine den. When he brings back a blackbird for her to eat, the two have a conversation about life in RiverClan as well as poke jabs at cats who care too harshly about clan blood. Cedarfang is next seen several days later, being spotted when a ShadowClan patrol containing Buzzardslash, Elmdrop, and Wombatstripe, and he audibly curses BloodClan's name when he finds out that they've been kidnapping members of each clan, and can be seen pacing angrily later on. A day after, when BloodClan suddenly attacks ShadowClan's camp and Spiremask comes to ThunderClan to seek aid, Cedarfang audibly shows disgust at the idea of helping ShadowClan at all. He stays behind in ThunderClan camp when other cats leave to go help, not wanting to help ShadowClan due to his prejudice. Cedarfang is seen a few days later when Brackenjaw is revealed to have betrayed ThunderClan and had been the reason Nightingalenose had been taken by BloodClan, and he snarls at the tom when the crimes are revealed. He relishes watching Brackenjaw's execution, watching the tom die with nothing but disdained hate. The SkyClan Arc Cedarfang does not appear again outside of patrols or mentions of him by other cats until close to the end of The SkyClan Arc, being seen taking Lynxheart's side when the tom confronts Wolfstar over comparing Frostkit to his father, Coalflame. The Strife Arc Cedarfang first appears being one of the cats to carry an injured Silverdawn back to RiverClan alongside Miraclesky after she's attacked by Sparkstep at the gathering. They explain what happened to the cats still in RiverClan camp and Cedarfang sits and watches Miraclesky assist Morningfeather in helping patch up Silverdawn's wounds before leaving to go back to ThunderClan. Only a day later, after Leopardwing's hunting patrol is attacked by dogs, Cedarfang can be seen mortified by Eaglestrike, Spottedpaw, and Silverfeather's dead bodies. He goes with Miraclesky and Leopardrose to warn the other clans of the dogs. While on patrol, on their way to SkyClan's camp, they end up finding the body of Dewsong on the shore of the lake, presumably drowned, and, horrified, they bring her to SkyClan and let the cats there know where they found her before leaving. One day later, when BloodClan attacks RiverClan in a final battle and Eelrun comes to ThunderClan in search of help, Cedarfang is among the cats to go join the fight. He can be spotted teaming up with Miraclesky and Elmdrop to help Fireeyes fight off some BloodClan warriors. When Swanstride is suddenly pulled down by BloodClan warriors, Cedarfang can be seen rushing over to help her. After the battle ends, Cedarfang can be seen by Swanstride as she bleeds heavily from a wound in her side, trying to keep her from dying from the wound. Feeling as if his half-sister was going to die, Cedarfang cries out apologies for having judged her in the past, pressing up against Miraclesky for comfort as he watches Spiralstripe desperately try to help keep her alive, begging her to save her. When Swanstride is stabilised and is moved into the medicine den with his own help, Cedarfang is relieved and goes to help gather his dead clanmates and lead his clan home. He can be seen silently going into the warrior's den when they arrive home. Cedarfang is one of the cats in ThunderClan that goes to watch Lilith's execution and watches with cold-hearted interest as the BloodClan leader is slowly torn apart. The Tempest Arc At the beginning of The Tempest Arc, Cedarfang is one of the cats who reacts to Daisykit accusing Frostkit of having killed Saffronkit. He doesn't believe that Frostkit could have done it, refusing to believe that a kit could murder another kit, especially his own sister as well. Cedarfang goes to look for Saffronkit after that, only to find her dead to his utter horror, though he recognises the claw marks as adult cat claws, not kit claws. He brings Saffronkit's body back to camp and refuses to believe Frostkit did it, insisting an adult cat did it. He mentions as well having caught a tiny amount of Frostkit's scent near the scene and that he was going to follow the trail to return the kit home, growing grateful when Nightingalenose volunteers to help. The two warriors follow the trail to the WindClan border, and Cedarfang screeches in shock when Nightingalenose suddenly slips and falls into the tunnels nearby, darting after her. They find Frostkit in the tunnel they fell into, unconscious on the floor, and bring him back to ThunderClan immediately, and Cedarfang lets Wolfstar know what happened when he gets back. When the weather begins to grow bad a day later, Cedarfang can be seen helping warriors, one being Nightingalenose, to safety in the warrior's den. When, only hours later, the storm turns into the hurricane hitting the clans, Cedarfang can be seen helping lead cats out of camp and to the tunnels for safety. When a patrol of Shadows from Deathsong's Shadows suddenly attack the ThunderClan cats in the tunnels in search for Frostkit, Cedarfang can be seen fighting them off. Personality Friendly, charming, but a little pessimistic, Cedarfang is fiercely loyal, confident, and always ready to go. He's tough, and he doesn't like to let his insecurities show. He's a dependable warrior who can be a great cat to chat with, but one you would likely not want to meet on the battlefield. He's not above killing another cat, especially if they're from ShadowClan. Relationships Silverleaf Cedarfang adored his mother for the short time he was able to enjoy her company, however she regarded Serpentstrike in a very venomous manner that even as a small kit, he couldn't help but take note of. As he aged, and his mother passed away, he grew more and more suspicious of the legacy his mother had left behind regarding her bitterness towards his father. When the truth was finally revealed that he had been cheating, Cedarfang was devastated. For a time in life, he resented her for not being more open about it, but as he has grown older, he has come to understand why things were laid out the way they were, and he's grown to respect the molly she chose to be, however brief their bond may have been. Serpentstrike Cedarfang's opinions regarding his father are very fractured. He was raised by the warrior and though a part of him does still openly respect him for his achievements and how he died, and he still does despise ShadowClan for how they handled his death, he also has lost a lot of respect for the tom upon his secret relationship with Lilyfrost prior to his own birth being revealed. It tarnished his father's name and led to another cat being born with mixed blood that Cedarfang assumed would likely be bullied for it, and for that he lost almost all respect for the tom because of it. Swanstride At first, Cedarfang would judge and show disdain for his half-sister, as a much younger Cedarfang would try to pretend like it was Lilyfrost's fault his father cheated on his own mother before he had even been conceived. Though as time passed, Cedarfang began to grow less judgmental and would instead just be more indifferent toward Swanstride, more so ignoring her at gatherings instead of making snide comments about her. After the BloodClan battle happened and he nearly watched as Swanstride bled out, though, Cedarfang grew to realise just how unfair he'd been to someone who had no choice to who her parents were, and though they still aren't very close at all, Cedarfang has at least grown to respect Swanstride for who she is, no matter the blood. Shrikethroat Cedarfang was thirteen moons old when Shrikekit was born, and as soon as the kit could walk she began to tail him around camp due to having heard about Cedarfang's fighting skill and prowess as a warrior. Cedarfang was a bit confused at first but warmed to the kit fast, and not too long after that began to view Shrikekit, soon to become Shrikepaw and later Shrikethroat as she aged, as the younger sister he never got. He was overjoyed when getting Shrikepaw as an apprentice, and the two were able to have a strong bond regarding their relationship as mentor and apprentice, and after Shrikepaw became Shrikethroat the two's friendship didn't die. Both cats know when to comfort each other, and both bond on being tough, aggressive warriors in ThunderClan. Miraclesky Despite their conflicting personalities, Miraclesky and Cedarfang harbour a very friendly relationship, being best friends with one another. Cedarfang can often be seen comforting Miraclesky when tragic or harsh situations arise, and Miraclesky has also been seen doing the same thing back to the other tom. On top of that, they also enjoy hanging out in the warriors den together, and giving each other advice from time to time. Spidereyes Though only having talked once or twice, Cedarfang seems to hold a lot of respect for the RiverClan deputy and does share ideals with her regarding certain things. If anything, they might not be friends so to speak, but acquaintances or allies in a way. Ravenwing Seeing each other as perhaps friendly rivals or acquaintances at the very least, Cedarfang respects Ravenwing as a warrior though does find her playful and teasing jabs at him annoying at most. Trivia Interesting Facts * Cedarfang secretly likes to roll in patches of heather flowers along the WindClan border, as he thinks they smell nice and look pretty. * Cedarfang houses a heavy prejudice over ShadowClan cats due to them not honouring the way his father died protecting one of their own. Kin Members: Father: * Serpentstrike: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mother: * Silverleaf: Deceased, verified StarClan member Half-Sister: * Swanstride: Living Half-Siblings: * Mallardkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Troutkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Flounderkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Category:ThunderClan Category:Clan Cats Category:Characters